1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polishing pad for a chemical mechanical polishing process of planarizing a wafer used as a substrate or a layer formed on the wafer, and a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices gain a higher degree of integration and higher capacity, a step difference of a material layer formed on a semiconductor substrate, for example, a metal interconnection, is increasing. Due to the step difference of the metal interconnection, it can be difficult to pattern the metal interconnection. Particularly, since the step difference between a cell region and a peripheral region in a memory device is increased, as the height of the metal interconnection increases, the problem of step difference becomes more serious. Thus, a technique for planarizing a material layer or a semiconductor substrate is essential for fabricating a semiconductor device.